moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ventura
a OCC facts This is my first RP'ing toon. Any tips you can give me will be appreciated. Codename Ventura. Early History. Darius Paulson was born in the Town of Lakshire, His mother died when he was very Young, and relations with his Father were difficult he also had a baby sister. At the age of 6, His father wanted them to move to Stormwind. Darius and his father lived in a Small Apartment in the Cathedral District, the most expensive district in town. At the age of 14, his Father wanted to move to Tarren Mill, near Southshopre. Darius promptly refused, and he stayed in Stormwind while hi's father and his sister travelled to Taren Mill. Stormwind. Darius then stayed at Stormwind, he at first had to steal and pick pocket to gain money, But he changed his way to become a professional Rogue. He stared doing jobs for the rich men in Stormwind, about Private Investigation, but his Economical Situation was very critical. At the age of 20, he suffered his first Assessination attempt, and he grew worried about his Family, so he changed his name to Ventura. and kept a copy of his identity En-crypted in his house, To never forget who i was. At the Age of 21, Codename Ventura joined the Ravenholdt blades, and for once, the Future started to look promising, he was entitled to receive rogue training at the Ravenholdt Blades. Ventura was sent the investigate the Deadmines, in which he did impressive reports, and classified them all into a document called Operation Riposted, he took the security Measures to En-crypt it, and he was ready to present it to the Ravenholdt Blades. But that Day, the Ravenholdt Breakdown Occured... The guild met its destruction. Westfall. Ventura wounded up in Westfall after the Ravenholdt Breakdown, he wanted to share what he found in Operation Riposte. Ventura thought that the best option was to inform the Duke of Westfall, and after showing his Report, he asked the Duke to let him join the Westfall Province. Ventura entered in the middle of the Westfall v.s Order Burning Blue. in which he played the role of spy and spied every Blue Operation, making a report entitled Operation Blue Velvet. After the defeat of the Burning Blue, Ventura continued to work for Westfall, now as Lieutenant of Arlane's scouting Division. Ventura tried to keep his Ravenholdt contacts, and tries to Make ties to the best Rogues in all Azeroth. He considers himself a rookie that must learn. Stranglethorn. When the news of Private Thorsen of the Stranglethorn Rebels being kidnapped by Kurzen's Agents, Ventura received a cry of Help from then Stranglethorn to help them rescue him. Ventura had known Thorsen years before, and he went for his Aid. Ventura was teached some basic Jungle Combat Expertise, and given a Zandali dictionary. He took a recon force of 5 men to assault Kurzen's camp. 3 men of the Recon force were killed, one was wounded and died soon, and Ventura was captured by Kurzen. Kurzen realized that his prisions were easy to identify, and took all the prisioners to some Troll ruins, they made a perfect stockades. Ventura and a Darkspear troll were locked in a ruined temple, it had very tall walls, that neither of them could pass over, but there was no roof. At beggining Ventura and Ther'ka were very hostile to each other, but with Ventura's Zandali dictionary and Ther'ka's low common, they could talk. Ventura learned to speak Zandali, and Ther'ka learned Common. Ther'ka was a Shadow Hunter, given the task of eliminate Kurzen, but he couldn't and was captured, he told Ventura that the Shadow Hunter Loa had forsaken him, but that he could Teach Ventura. Ventura was very eager to, feeling that the light had forsaken him in the lost Jungle. Ventura started his Shadow Hunter studies under Ther'ka, with the Power of the Loa Gods, Ventura ordered his 10 messenger Crows to come. He ordered the Rebels and the Darkspear trolls to make One joint attack at Kurzen's Camp. When the guard of the Troll Temple prision heard about the attack in Main camp, they ran to help. Now, Ther'ka and Ventura could escape their Jail. Ventura and Ther'ka bowed, they could never see each other again. They simply knew too much about each other, They both grabbed weaponry found there in the Jail, and fought until Death. Ventura ended swiftly with Ther'ka, a drop came down his cheek, He didn't worried Anymore, he ordered his Crows to come,and walked to Kurzen's Camp. He was a different Man.. In Kurzen's camp the Rebels and the Darkspear were not enough to manage Kurzen's troops. When Ventura arrived at the Camp, his crows were flying over head. He looked older now, his Black hair had gone Grey and he had a Beard. Ventura's help boosted the Morale of the Rebels and the Trolls, but then a Horde Orchish Regiment came from Grom'gol. The Orcs rounded the Troops against the Kurzen and the Rebels, Ventura ordered the retreat. The Orcs and Trolls alone were defeated by Kurzen's army. When Ventura returned the Rebel camp, he was called the Crow. Therk in Zandali. Ventura left Rebel camp, once and for all, He had matter to Attend in Stormwind. Ventura did suffer a physical change, he looked far more old than he should, Also he became more cunning and Reckless. He now Declare's himself Shadow Hunter And follows the Loa Gods. Commander. After Returning from Stranglethorn, Ventura started working with his Fellow provincers Seron( Romulo's Alias) and Aqua to undercover the Plans of the Defias in Dustwallow Marsh and they're relationship with the House of Nobles, more specificly , Lady Katana Prestor. After discovering very important Leads, Ventura went to rest to the Theramore Inn. There he was assaulted by a Man who attempted to stab him several Times, and jumped out the Window after. When Seron found Ventura, he was near Dead lying on the Floor, Romulo tried to teleport Ventura to safe place, as the Stormwind Cathedral, but his spelled missed and Ventura ended in the Westfall Province Secret Camp. The Duke, Bellamont was passing Casually and ordering things for the Westfall Reunion when he found Ventura, with the help of The Province, Ventura's wounds were Cured and after being Promoted to the Rank of Commander of the Westfall Scouting division (Rogue), Ventura used some high dosis Drug to knock himself for two Nights. When Ventura woke up, he found out the Duke was dead, but he's wounds were Cured, he continued his investigation about Prestor and ended up in Alterac City with Romulo and Aqua. After they split up, Seron and Aqua took Alterac City to investigate, while Ventura went to Stranhbrad. In Stranhbrad, Ventura was captured by the Cyndies (Syndicate) and could Escape with the Help of his Sister, Mara Paulson, although he didn't know it. Ventura returned to find the Duke was Alive, and to Continue his Investigations about Prestor and her Implications in the Defias Plot. Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Rogue Category:Skinner Category:Leatherworker